Vampire Academy the next generation
by Vampire Zeefah
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha in Shadow Kiss. 15 years later, Rose is head guardian at the academy where her son Jasper (adrian's kid) attends. Lissa is headmistress and had a kid called Skye with Christian. Dimitri and Tasha had a kid called Natasia. They fled to the academy from tasha when she turned strigoi. Can the gang watch as their children make the same mistakes they did?
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

"He is not coming back here," I screamed at Lissa. It was 15yrs after the strigoi attack, after the cabin. Lissa was headmistress at St. Vlad's and I was head guardian. She had just told me that Dimitri Belikov was the new teacher and guardian. He left me after the attack. He went to Russia with Tasha.

"He is the best guardian for the job," Lissa replied. Suddenly she understood. "What happened was years ago, you moved on, you had Adrian, you have a son." She was right I had moved on. I used to cry every night and it only got worse when my husband, Adrian Ivashkov, died of lung cancer. My son Jasper and Lissa were the only ones I would speak to. But she was right, I had moved on.

"I still don't want him here," I whispered. Tears lingered in my eyes as I remembered all the moments we had shared together, the stolen kisses, the cabin. No! what was I thinking! He was sick and twisted and left me for Tasha. It was over. "Fine I'll stay out of his way as much as possible, send Eddie to pick them up." He was coming with his daughter Natasia. I left her office slamming the door as hard as possible. I ran through the halls getting strange looks from some of the students. I didn't care. I ran into my room and collapsed on the bed. I didn't bother holding back the tears that were trickling down my face. Memories came flooding back and I hammered my fists against the wall.

Dimitri's POV

I sat in the back of the car that Eddie drove. My daughter sat next to me as we drove silently. I couldn't think of anything except Rose. I tried to push the thoughts away but I couldn't help remembering all the things we had done. I had only just been told she worked at the academy. Natasia looked scared and I put my arm around her. I felt bad making her move to America at the age of 16 after living her whole life in Russia. But I was glad I had. She would be dead if we were still there. Tasha had been turned strigoi and had started to recruit an army. Natasia was her first victim but we had managed to escape. I couldn't risk it happening again. We sat silently until we saw the iron gates. Eddie spoke with the guardian on duty.

"Is this my new school?" Natasia asked. I nodded. I couldn't tell whether she liked it or not.

We walked down through the school to Kirova's old office. Eddie knocked and I heard Lissa answer. We walked in and saw her sitting at a large desk in the middle of the room. We quickly went over some paperwork.

"Natasia," she began, "You will share a dorm with my daughter Skye. " She quickly gave her directions and Natasia left to get her timetable and find her room. Her eyes rested on me. I shifted under her glare.

"Leave us," She ordered the guardians in the room. They all left and we were alone. "Belikov, You know your way around and you have the same room as you did when you were a guardian," she paused, "Rose is in charge, and if you do a thing to her I will hunt you down and kill you if she doesn't. You broke her heart once I will not permit you to do it again, understood?" I nodded.

"Go." I left quickly and headed to my room.

Rose's POV

I calmed down and left my room. Classes had just finished for lunch and I figured it would be easy to avoid Dimitri in the crowds of students. I rounded a corner and saw him. Luck, fate, destiny, god and all that other shit had never been on my side. I tried to back away but it was too late. He walked right up to me. What the fuck did he want?

"Rose I'm sorry," He began. I shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it," I replied. He looked hurt.

"Roza, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I'm sorry, please forgive me." His pleading was really starting to piss me off.

"No, you broke my heart once, you are not doing it again. You left me for Tasha and I don't care what happened to her she deserved it! You are an annoying ass hole Dimitri Belikov and you need to leave me alone right now!" I was shouting and we were starting to attract an audience.

"Rose, please..." he began.

"Leave me alone! You broke my heart! You told me you loved me!" I screamed. I didn't care about our audience but I could see Alberta was ready to step in if things got out of control.

"I did love you Rose, I still do..."

"Then why did you leave! Why did you break my heart! I was crying everyday because of you and you didn't care! You used me! You treated me like I was a cheap blood whore like you mother! I hate you!" I finished and punched his face. I punched him again but he blocked it.

"Rose please," He begged dodging another punch. I shook my head and bit my lip as I kicked him. He was always defending never throwing a punch or kick. Suddenly, Alberta stood in front of me.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, I think we should take this somewhere a little more private. Don't you agree?" She started to lead us away but I changed my mind. I headed towards my room instead.

"I hate you!" I screamed back at him as I left.

Dimitri's POV

"Alberta, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean for it to end like that," I wasn't even sure if Alberta was listening but I needed to say those words.

"I know you didn't but maybe you should leave her alone for a while. She was broken when you left her, Adrian died only a few day after she recovered from you and now your back. It is too much pressure, she can not cope. You may not mean it but it still happens. And students will notice things..." She didn't finish. I under stood and headed to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natasia's POV

"Hi I'm Skye, Lissa Dragomir's eldest daughter. I have a younger sister called Thalia. Your Natasia Belikov right. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and she pointed to a bed. "That's your bed." I nodded and put my stuff on it.

"I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow," I said yawning. She nodded.

I woke up and saw Skye flicking through a pile of clothes on her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Choosing what to wear." She replied. How did anyone have that many clothes? I got dressed into a tracksuit and headed to the gym. My first class was a combat class. Skye had elemental control. She specialized in fire like her father Christian. I could tell we were going to be best friends.

When I got to the gym I saw Rose Hathaway and my dad. They were standing at opposite sides of the hall.

"Your late," Rose said as I entered the room. I muttered an apology. "This is Guardian Belikov who will help me teach this class and the girl who entered late is Natasia Belikov his daughter who has transferred here from Russia. Today we will do some basic sparring. Find a partner and start." The instructions were quick and soon everyone had partners. I looked around. There was a boy without a partner. I walked up to him.

"You got a partner?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'll go with you," I said. He smiled and I barley managed to miss one of his punches that came flying towards me. He had hair the same colour as Rose's and green eyes. He smiled at me.

"I'm Jasper Hathaway," He said pushing me back causing me to fall over.

"I'm Natasia Belikov," I replied as he helped me up. We stood there a moment longer and I noticed him studying me. I brushed my hair back wishing I had bothered to do something with it before I came to class. Suddenly, Rose Hathaway was stood in front of me.

"Natasia, swap partners with Lucas over there please," she said. There were no emotions on her face but I could tell she was hiding something from me. As soon as I had gone I heard her mutter something to Jasper but I couldn't tell what. I swapped with a guy called Lucas and sparred with a girl named Maya. Maya succeeded in kicking my ass many times before the class was over.

At the end I wanted to talk to my dad so hung around a little longer than everyone else. I saw him speaking to Rose.

"You shouldn't punish her for something I did," my dad said.

"Well every time I try to say something to you I end up in a fight with you, Alberta or Lissa so I may as well take it out on someone close to you who can't fight back." She snapped back at him.

"But not her," He replied. I walked up to them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked. Rose shook her head,

"I was just telling your dad what a big ass he is. I was about to leave anyway." She stormed out of the room looking as if she was going to hit the next person that spoke to her.

Jasper's POV

After sparring in class with Natasia I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful. She had midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I swore as I walked into the wall. I was too distracted to notice it. I entered the room and saw the guardians lining the wall. I sat down unnoticed by the teacher. I looked around but Natasia was not here. I needed to see her needed to know she felt the same way. I loved her. I sat next to my best friend tom. I didn't even bother listening to him. I couldn't think of anything but Natasia. I saw my mum enter the room.

"I need Jasper," she said. My teacher nodded and I ran out the room. She led me down the corridor. We sat in her office.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something," She began, "Dimitri Belikov used to be my teacher when I was here. He brought me and Lissa back when we ran away. I was 17 he was 24. I loved him. He used me and left me. He broke my heart and came back saying he still loves me. For this reason I am forbidding you to see his daughter Natasia. This includes sparring and getting into arguments." I nodded. I was so dead if she found out what I was just thinking.

I headed back to class. I rounded a corner and saw Dimitri Belikov. I started to turn away but remembered the conversation with my mum. He couldn't get away with treating her like that. I marched up to him and hit him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Jasper Hathaway isn't it? Rose Hathaway's son," He said. I nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know she is sitting in her office crying her eyes out because of what you did to her." I jabbed my finger at his chest as I spat my last words. He looked startled. "And don't go trying to find her it will make it so much worse." I left and decided to visit Skye instead of going to class.

**Natasia's POV**

After sparring with Jasper I couldn't stop thinking of him. I was too distracted and decided to go with Skye. We went back to our room which meant I was missing a theory lesson. I didn't care. We spoke for a while but I didn't really talk much. I sat and listened thinking about Jasper. A while later a knock came at the door. Jasper walked in and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back.

"Jasper," I began. "I love you." He stood there and for a minute thought he would reject me.

"And I love you to," He replied, "But my mother has forbidden us to see each other." My smile vanished and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"W...why?" I managed to whisper.

"Because of what your father did to her" He replied. I nodded and felt a small tear drop onto my cheek. He walked over and held my hand. "But she will never know about us, I promise." My smile returned as he kissed me and wiped away the single tear that had leaked out of my eye. It was at that moment I knew I would never love anyone else. We spoke for a while and Skye left us alone.

Dimitri's POV

After talking with Jasper I headed straight to Rose's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she muttered. I opened the door and she turned away. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

"You can't block me out forever Roza," I said.

"You didn't answer my question. And I can easily block you out." She replied.

"I came here because I heard you were upset." She turned to face me. "Roza, I love you."

"Don't call me that. You don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have left." She looked me in the eye and I saw every emotion she had kept bottled away for the last few years. Hurt, Anger, Love and all other feelings.

"I love you Roza, leaving you was a mistake," I spoke the truth. I had always regretted my choice. I had thought it was best for her future.

"Don't call me that! Leaving was a mistake but coming back was the worst thing you could have possibly done. You loved Tasha. You never loved me and now because she is strigoi I am the only one you can turn to. You know what Dimitri Belikov, I don't care what happened to Tasha or about you. Leave me alone!" She was screaming and I could hear the hurt in her voice. I refused to leave her like this.

"Roza..."

"Don't call me that! How many times Dimitri you used me like I was a blood whore that you could throw away. I wasted y life because I loved you! You let me love you and broke my heart! I never want to see you again! And your daughter reminds me of what you did! Leave me alone!" She was screaming and tears were forming a puddle beneath her. I caught her hand yo comfort her but she pulled away. "Leave!" This time I left. I could not bear to see her upset but I realized I was making it worse.

I left the office upset and realized just what I had done to her. I felt horrible.

**please review or i will not update and i will abandon this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you thought i was moving too fast with the kids and i'm sorry for that**

**here is chapter 2**

Jasper's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than I was when I had gone to sleep. I sat up and felt dizzy. My head hurt and I felt sick. I ignored the ill feelings and got ready for the day.

As I was walking down the corridor I saw Dimitri Belikov coming towards me. I couldn't help but remember the conversation with my mum yesterday. He didn't deserve to live after treating her like that. I walked right up to him.

"Jasper," He said, "What do you want?"

"This," I replied. I punched him as hard as I could. He was too tall for me to punch his nose so I aimed for his chest instead. "You ass hole!"

I walked away before Dimitri could say anything. I could hear him shouting my name as I walked away. Footsteps were pounding behind me and I turned to face him again.

"Jasper, that was uncalled for," he said.

"And I guess this is as well," I said as I kicked him. He grabbed my wrist just as I tried to punch him again.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. I freed my self from his grasp and walked away without giving him and answer.

Natasia's POV

I was in theory class when Alberta called me out. I followed her to an empty classroom where we sat down.

"Jasper Hathaway has attacked your father today," she said.

"Why?" I asked, shocked that he would do that.

"The reason is unclear but I have a few ideas," she replied.

"Why might he have done it?" I asked, needing an answer from her.

"They are not to be discussed but I am sure your father knows why," she said. I nodded and walked out. Why would she not tell me why it had happened?

I went back to my room, deciding to skip the rest of the lesson. I had just sat down on my bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Jasper came in. "What do you want," I asked.

"I came to talk to you," he said.

"Well I don't want to talk," I replied.

"Yesterday you said you loved me," he began, "Have you changed your mind?"

"Well I never knew anyone who attacked their girlfriend's dad," I replied coldly.

"That's none of your business," he said.

"That's not an excuse," I said, "You had no right to hit him."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do," he said.

"Get out! I don't want to see you," I said pushing him away. All my previous feelings for him had shattered into tiny none existent pieces when he had tried to attack my dad.

Jasper's POV

I left Natasia's room upset. All I had done was give her dad what he deserved. Did she not know what her dad did to my mum? I didn't want to see anyone and decided to spend the rest of te day in my room.

**What did you think?**

**Am i still moving too fast with the kids?**

**not much about rose of lissa in this chapter**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


End file.
